Naoto Wa Maid Sama
by humam24
Summary: fic gaje tentang Naoto jadi Maid dan SOuji jadi pairingnya wkwk, gara-gara saya ketagihan nonton maid-sama saya bikin fic ini XD    SoujixNaoto, silahkan baca


NAOTO WA MAID SAMA

Persona 4 milik Atlus

Dan kaichou wa maid sama milik Hiro Fujiwara

"Onegai please can you keep my secret"

Yasogami High School

"hei yamamoto , kau tidak boleh mengunakan anting disekolah", teriak seorang murid pria, maksud saya wanita

"tidak boleh mengecat rambut Gokudera, itulah peraturan sekolah, dan kau hibari kau sering terlambat, apa kalian mau masa

depan kalian hancur ha ?' ucap wanita tomboy berambut biru

"ah berisik kau ketua, kau tidak punya hak untuk menyuruh kami" ucap gokudera

"kita hiraukan saja dia"ucap yamamoto

"hoaaamm", dan hibari hanya menguap(?)

"kalian,...kalian, dasar siswa bodoh..." ucap sang ketua osis secara kesal, dan mengeluarkan aura yang tidak enak

"aaaa...ampun ketua, kami bersalah ", ucap Gokudera sambil melas-melas

"ampun juga ketua , kau boleh mengecat rambut ku lagi(?)"ucap yamamto

"hooaaam"dan lagi-lagi hibari hanya menguap *gubrak*

" kalau begitu masuk, jika aku melihat kalian begini lagi aku tidak segan-segan menghukum kalian hehehe" ucap naoto

dengan tampang nenek sihir *dihajar naoto*

"h...hai"ucap gokudera dan yamamoto secara ooc,dana hibari hanyap menguap saja

Ya Naoto Shirogane, ketua osis yasogami high school, meskipun wanita dia benar-benar tomboy, dia sangat keras, tapi bisa juga menjadi halus

jangan pernah membuatnya marah lah intinya, atau dia akan mengeluarkan aura nenek sihirnya (ditembak naoto)

Yasogami High School 2nd floor

"eh..eh.. Souji-senpai boleh ka aku berbicara dengan mu ?", ucap seorang murid wanita

"ya, ada apa ?", ucap Souji Seta

Souji Seta cowok terpopuler di yasogami high school, dia multi talenta, tampan, pintar, bisa dibilang dia cowok perfect di yasogami (ngak perfect amet ah banyak kekurangan lol XD *dihajar Souji*)

"a..aku..aku, aku suka kamu senpai, aku selalu memerhatikan mu, maukah kau berjalan dengan ku ?", ucap murid wanita secara malu dan blush

"maaf,tapi aku tidak bisa", ucap Souji secara halus

"a..ah.., tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi wanita yang kau suka" ucap siswi itu lagi

"jangan begitu, jadilah dirimu sendiri",ucap Souji dan dia pun langsung berjalan ke kelasnya

"e..eh, maafkan aku senpai", ucap siswi itu (di..dia tetep keren) ucap siswi itu dalam hati

"ya, ku maafkan", ucap SOuji dan dia pun berjalan ke kelasnya

yasogami 2nd floor class 2-F

"Hiro...sudah beberapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan ha, jangan pernah menakut-nakuti para siswi" ucap Naoto dengan hawa Iblisnya yang terkenal (author: wkwkwk)

"maafkan aku kaichou, aku tidak akan menggangu mereka lagi", ucap hiro sambil bersujud-sujud (wkwkwk)

"tidak ada ampun rrrraaawwwwrrrr", naoto dengan nada macannya

ya saudara-saudara kita lihat pertarung lempar bangku antara ketua osis yasogami Naoto dan sang penggoda wanita hiro

ow, yak saudara-saudara Naoto melempar, dan ow di dodge oleh hiro hiro mau kabur tapi pintu diblokir naoto, sungguh

pertandingan yang sengit teman-teman, bagaimana pendapatmu reborn-san *loh kok reborn tiba-tiba disini =="*

"ciaossu, ya seperti yang lu lihat ini pertandingan sengit menyaingi world cup malah" komen reborn

Arggh back to story

'ampun kaichouuuuuu" ucap hiro

"tidak ada ampun sini lu hiro fufufu", ucap Naoto bergaya ala mukuro dari katekyo hitman reborn fufufu (di ilusi mukuro)

Souji berjalan didepan kelas 2-F

"hmm, ada suara berisik", ucap souji secara pelan

"ampuuunn kaichouuuuu" ucap hiro sambil berlari

"sini lu hiro", teriak naoto dan mengejar hiro

dan hiro berlari, melewati souji dan naoto bertabrakan dengan souji

BUGH

"ugh, maaf, maaf kan aku", ucap naoto

"...", souji diam saja

Souji melihat mata Naoto, dia melihat kecantikannya, dia terpesona (alah lebay wkwk XD)

Naoto pun melihat mata souji, matanya yang santai, wajahnya yang tampan,sifatnya yang tenang,hati naoto berdetak-detak ketika melihat souji

"ka..kau souji seta siswa kelas 2-A, siswa yang selalu membuat wanita mengangis", ucap naoto dengan sedikit blush

"menangis ?, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu", ucap Souji secara santai

"bohong, kau tahu berapa wanita yang kau tolak dan akhirnya menangis ha ?", ucap naoto lagi

"itu bukan salahku, aku belum ingin punya kekasih", ucap souji dan meninggalkan naoto secara begitu saja

"ka..kau dasar ", ucap naoto ingin memukul souji

tapi souji pun tahu dan segera menangkap tangan naoto, dan dia mendekatkan mukanyake muka naoto, ya sekitar 5 cm

"apakah, kau memang wanita kaichou ?', bisik souji yang mukanya berdekatan dengan naoto 5 cm

secara tak sengaja naoto pun dengan muka blush kaget, tidak ada pria yang pernah melakukannya seperti itu padanya

"da..dasar cowok mesum, pergi sana ",teriak dan naoto pun menendang souji di titik vitalnya

dan animasi souji terpental dari sekolah dengan tampang oocnya terjadi

"da..dasar cowok mesum di..dia sialan", ucap naoto terengah-engah

"tapi kenapa hatiku deg-degan melihat dia ya ?, baka naoto, baka ngak ungkin kau suka dengan cowok mesum kayak dia", ucap naoto dalam hati

yasogami high jam pulang sekolah

"Na-O-to kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" ucap siswi berambut merah gelap, dengan wajahnya yang manis,ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Rise Kujikawa

"ri...rise-chan, ada apa ?" tanya naoto

"kau hari ini kerja kan di maid'caffe ?"ucap rise dengan riang

"ya..ya aku hari ini masuk, tapi aku sedikit malu", ucap naoto secara malu-malu

"hihihi, kau terlihat manis kok kalau kerja di caffe, ya kan naoto-kun", kata rise secara centil

"to..tolong hentikan itu rise-chan", kata naoto yang malu2 dan sedikit blush

"hehe, maafkan aku, ayo kita kesana bersama-sama" kata rise

"baiklah" ucap naoto

2 orang cute and moe (plak) itu pun berjalan menuju cafe tempat mereka part-time

yasogami high school ground

"ah, tidak hiro terjebak diatas pohon", ucap salah satu siswa

"bagaimana kita menolongnya ?", ucap siswa lain juga

"yosuke, kau kan kelompok basket loncat dan tangkap hiro dong", ucap siswa juga

"bodoh bagaimana bisa aku menangkapnya memangnya dia bola", ucap yosuke

disaat itu Souji berjalan melawati lapangan yasogami, dia melihat siswa-siswa berkerumun di bawah pohon

"ada apa ini ?", ucap souji dengan nada santainya

"so..souji-san kau datang bisa kah kau menolong hiro, sepertinya dia terjebak diatas pohon karen kaichou yang kejam itu", ucap salah satu siswa

"ya, ya kaichou kejam", ucap semua siswa pria

"minggir", ucap souji

souji pun menendang pohon itu dana walah hiro pun jatuh dan turun

"hebaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt", ucap siswa-siswa dengan lebay denang mata berbinar-binar(nih cowok pada homo ya wkwk *plak*)

"terima kasih souji-san kau memang malaikat penolong" ucap hiro sambil bersujud-sujud

"...", souji hanya diam

"hehe, kau hebat seperti biasa sou", ucap yosuke sambil merangkul bahu souji (note: ini rangkul persahabatan bukan rangkul mesra *dihajar readers*)

"biasa saja, aku mau pulang", ucap souji dan dia pun pergi pulang

Maid'caffe

"okaerinasaimase goshuujin-sama", ucap para maid dengan tampang moe-moe kyun nya itu (kyaa saya mau *author digebuk readers*)

"goshuujin-sama, anda mau memesan apa?", ucap naoto dengan baju maid(ya bayangkanlah naoto berbaju maid, para cowok dan cewek pasti mimisan wkwkwk *dihajar naoto*, "berisik lu author")

"ah pesan ommelete rica seperti biasa", ucap salah satu pelanggan

"hai goshuujin-sama" ucap naoto dan dia pergi ke dapur

"iwasawa-san ommelette rice satu ya", ucap naoto

"baiklah naoto-kun"ucap iwasawa

"wah, naoto-kun kau sungguh imut ingin ku peluk ka hmmmm", ucap pemilik cafe itu

"a..ah, yuri-senpai jangan peluk keras seperti itu" ucap naoto tak bisa bernapas dan sweatdropped dipeluk yuri

"tapi kau imut naoto-kun" ucap yuri masih memeluk naoto

"haha, padahal baru kerja disini sebentar tapi kau jebat Naoto-kun" ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan bando merah yang tidak salah lagi yukiko

"ah itu biasa saja Yukiko-san", ucap naoto secara malu-malu

"benar kata yukiko-san haha, kau terkihat sungguh manis naoto", ucap rise

"haha, benar kata semua", ucap wanita berambut bob yang manis juga tapi tomboy juga kayak Naoto, yang tidak salah lagi chie

naoto pun malu dipuji teman-teman separt time jobnya itu, dia baru bekerja 3 hari di maid'caffe tapi dia sungguh maju, tak ada cacatpun dalam kerjanya

diluar maid'caffe

Souji berjalan pulang di merasa lapar, dan dia berhenti didepan maid'caffe

"mungkin aku makan disini saja" ucap souji dalam hati

dia pun membuka pintu maid'caffe

"okaerinasaimase goshuujin-sama", ucap Naoto dengan senyum dan tampang imutnya

tapi yang sia sambut adalah Souji cowk yasogami yang dia katakan mesum

"ka..kau", ucap naoto secara terbata-bata dan blush

"..."souji pun hanya diam

fin continue next chapter ^^

wah saya balik lagi humam seta, capek bener belajar nya TwT, bentar lagi kuliah benar2 tahun yang capek w hehe

ya ini fanfic baru saya ^^, gara-gara ketagihan nonton kaichou wa maid sama akhirnya saya membuat fic berjudul Naoto Wa Maid Sama lol XD (plak)

ceritanya ngak beda jauh sama kaichou wa maid sama, Cuma beda sekolah char and ada cerita berbeda dari seri maid sama ^^, tapi ini bukan crossover ^^

ada beberapa char yang namanya saya ambil dari anime lain hehe ^^

ya mohon rate and reviewnya ^^, terima kasih sudah mau baca fic gombal ini hehe ^^


End file.
